Schematics - Nuka grenade
(item) (note) v.2 (note) v.3 (note) }} Schematics - Nuka grenade are the schematics needed to make the Nuka-grenade in Fallout 3. Characteristics Multiple schematics will increase the number of Nuka-grenades made from a single set of ingredients: Two schematics ("version 2") will make two Nuka-grenades from the same amount of materials, and three schematics will make three grenades. The damage of the Nuka-grenade does not change. Locations * Nuka-grenade schematics can be found in cliffside cavern. Go through the caverns to access the yao guai cave. The schematics are on the "ground" floor of the yao guai cave at the northwest-most part of the cave, among a pile of skeletons. The Lone Wanderer can take a shortcut to this point by simply dropping down once to get to the cavern proper, instead of following the wooden plank pathway. * If the player character completes The Nuka-Cola Challenge, they can obtain schematics for this weapon. Sierra Petrovita comments on how she has the only schematics for this grenade, but this is obviously not true. * The caravan merchant Doc Hoff also sells the Nuka-grenade schematics. It can also be pickpocketed off him, or looted from his corpse. Components Once you have the schematics, you will need a workbench and one each of the following items: FO3 Nuka-Cola Quantum.png|Nuka-Cola Quantum Tin can.png|Tin can Turpentine.png|Turpentine Abraxo.png|Abraxo cleaner The tin can provides the container while everything else provides chemicals for the explosion. This weapon has both the most-frequent components and the single least frequent (except perhaps for the deathclaw gauntlet). There are approx. 400 turpentines and Abraxo cleaners in the game, and 3600 tin cans. The limiting component is the Nuka-Cola Quantum - there are only 94 in the base game. While each additional schematic allows you to build one more grenade for each batch of components, one may think that acquiring all three schematics is the most efficient way to use up limited quantity of Nuka-Cola Quantum. But this, however, is not true. Because acquiring 3rd schematics involves selling 30 Nuka-Cola Quantums to an NPC, which thus can't be used for crafting. Only after using up 60 bottles for crafting with 3 schematics (a total of 90 bottles required) a player will start seeing a net gain over having just 2 schematics. Until that quantity, having just 2 schematics is more efficient. Component locations * The Takoma Industrial factory is an excellent place to find all ingredients except the rare Nuka-Cola Quantum (although one can be found there). The other three components are abundant (11 turpentines, 30 tin cans), with a ridiculous number of Abraxo cleaners. The 81 you can find here are all you need to make all the Nuka-grenades possible if you find every single Quantum on the map, and also do the Nuka-Cola Challenge (there are ~110 Quantums on the map, and the challenge requires 30 of them). * If you are lazy and don't want to go look for a tin can (despite their abundance), you can go to Arefu and talk to Brailee Ewers. If you say "Any help would be appreciated" or something along those lines she will give you a tin can, saying it is some freshly baked cookies. She gives you 10, and then must "bake some more." * There are 5 Nuka-Cola Quantums in Eulogy's Pad in Paradise Falls which must be stolen * There are 4 to 5 Nuka-Cola Quantums in the back room of the Super-Duper Mart. You can easily grab these while doing The Wasteland Survival Guide. * A Nuka-Cola truck containing 5 Nuka-Cola Quantums is located at the Red Rocket gas station southeast of Old Olney. * All the components can be found in the Armory Bunker of the National Guard Depot. Also there is a workbench to build it if you happen to have the schematics. * A full list of Nuka-Cola Quantums locations can be found here. * With the Broken Steel Add-on, obtaining Nuka-Cola Quantum is a lot easier if the player has the Quantum Chemist perk. Where if the player has 10 Nuka-Colas (not ice cold) in their inventory then they become a Nuka-Cola Quantum. * Everything you need can be found in Lucky's as well as everything needed for a Shishkebab, most of the components for a dart gun and a few of the components for a railway rifle. * Gold Ribbon Grocers holds a large amount of abraxo cleaners. Transcripts Schematics - Nuka grenade Schematics - Nuka grenade v.2 Schematics - Nuka grenade v.3 Notes Though it no longer serves any purpose, this item is still found in the game files for Fallout: New Vegas. Category:Fallout 3 miscellaneous items Category:Fallout 3 crafting components Category:Fallout: New Vegas legacy content de:Diagramm - Nuka-Granate es:Diagrama esquemático: Bomba Nuka-Cola ru:Схема — ядерная граната